Dizzi the Devil
by Neko Oni
Summary: kai/rei Rei is getting ready for a special date with Kai, when he stumbles upon an e-mail dizzi claims Kai wrote. The contents break Rei's heart, but did Kai really write that? ch2: we find out what's wrong with dizzi, and rei has an asthma attack
1. mix up

just another snipet for the Kai x Rei ML fic rush  
  
summary: rei is getting ready for his big date with kai when he stumbles upon an e-mail kai supposedly wrote. he's heart broken, thanks to dizzi, and kai's left to put the pieces together.  
  
warnings: shounen-ai (boi x boi), kai x rei, slight swearing (only one word, and it's bleeped out, aka censored, so it reads like ***)  
  
like i just said, the one cuss word's been edited, so i'd say it's safe for kiddies (15 and under) to read.  
  
disclaimer: i don't own beyblade or it's characters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
DIZZI THE DEVIL  
  
Rei hummed happily to himself as he stood in front of the closet,  
  
trying to decide what he should wear on his date tonight with Kai.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Dizzi's voice startled the neko, who was  
  
lost in a day dream about him and Kai. The cat boy jumped, eyes  
  
going wide before turning to Dizzi, whom Kenny had left laying open  
  
and turned on on his dresser in the hotel room he shared with Rei.  
  
"Hey, Diz! Kai's taking me out for dinner tonight!" Rei said,  
  
humming once more before turning back to the closet. He selected a  
  
stunning white kimono with a light blue sash and trim. The one Kai  
  
had gotten for him for his birthday. He loved it, but he didn't like  
  
wearing it; the silky dress was confining, forcing him to take tiny,  
  
unbalanced steps. (by the by, it's a female kimono! i just think  
  
Rei would look adorable in it!)  
  
Putting it on then applying some make up, Rei admired himself in the  
  
mirror. Glancing at the clock, he saw he had time to spare so he  
  
grabbed Dizzi and flopped down on his bed. Kenny wouldn't mind if he  
  
checked his email; he'd asked the chief earlier, and had been told to  
  
help himself.  
  
Rei clicked on Dizzi's mouse and happily opened an love email from  
  
his koi and read it aloud to himself.  
  
"That's funny." Dizzi said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Kai didn't type all that when he was on earlier."  
  
"Since when does Kai use you?"  
  
"Since I'm the only available computer."  
  
"Oh.....what did he say?" Rei's soft voice faltered slightly as Dizzi  
  
dug up Kai's email, his amber eyes going wide and filling with tears  
  
as he read it. Finished, he quickly got up and ran from the room,  
  
tripping in the confining silk.  
  
He ran, barefoot, for the door, but Kai was there in his way. Seeing  
  
his beloved koibito in such distress, Kai caught Rei's thin wrist and  
  
looked into his eyes for a split second. "Kitten, what's wrong?"  
  
Rei's eyes turned from sorrow to anger, and he slapped Kai across his  
  
triangle free cheek. "You bastard! How dare you use me like that!  
  
Well, I refuse to be your whore any more!" He hissed before rushing  
  
past the taller boy, but he tripped and landed face first on the  
  
carpet.  
  
Knowing Rei didn't want him around, Kai trudged up the steps in a  
  
military march. He was a man on a mission to find out _what_ had  
  
caused Rei to act so. Opening Rei and Kenny's bedroom door, he saw  
  
Dizzi lying open with an email on her screen.  
  
"You stupid piece of ****." He growled ferrally. "There must be a  
  
glitch in your system, you malevolent piece of junk." He snatched  
  
Dizzi up and shook her several times roughly. "That message was for  
  
Emily, you ignoramus, telling her I didn't want some wench like her  
  
for a girlfriend when I was already happily in love with Rei! Way to  
  
go!" He snarled before hurling the lap top against the wall, where  
  
it smashed to pieces.  
  
**********  
  
this was supposed to be a one shot, but i could write more, depending upon the number of reviews i get. i use reviews as a way of seeing how many people are interested in my fic. so , if you like it, let me know.  
  
even if it's just a "continue" "good fic", etc, i don't care! just review if you want me to continue it. 


	2. start over

Hey! Thankies to everyone who reviewed! Well, you asked for it, you got it!! Here's an update!!! * beams*  
  
this is part two of three.  
  
in this chappie, we find out what's wrong with Dizzi and Rei has an asthma attack.  
  
&&&&  
  
Kai stood shaking with anger and glaring at Kenny's lap top, which was now broken in half with a shattered screen. That mechanical menace had already ruined the very special night he had planned for Rei. Rei.....who was now currently laying on the floor in a quivering, sobbing, and heart broken heap.  
  
Kai clenched his teeth, forcing his anger at Dizzi aside, then rushed out of the room and into the hall, walking the few feet until he knelt at Rei's side. Kenny was already there, glancing worriedly down at his crying friend. Kai's cold glare sent the much smaller boy scrambling into the bedroom to collect his shattered computer.  
  
Kenny shivered at the cold look Kai had given him, then gasped when he saw his smashed lap top. "Poor Dizzi!" He rushed over and picked up the pieces, examining each one intently when something unusual caught his eye. He sighed. "Diz, I thought I had you fixed! I really need to upgrade you. Last week you kept flooding Tyson's inbox with diet adds, and messed with the scores of my I.Q. tests. Enough is enough." He collected the ruined remains of his beloved bit beast then rushed down the hall past Kai and Rei, not daring to look at their furious captain.  
  
Kai glared at the small blur that was Kenny before laying a gentle hand on Rei's shoulder. The neko flinched away and curled into a tight ball. "Rei." When he was ignored yet again, Kai forcefully grabbed Rei by the shoulders and pulled him into his lap. Rei squirmed, mewing and struggling to escape.  
  
"Rei, would you listen to me? Rei? REI!" Kai shook him harshly, his head flopping back and forth, tears literally flying. The forcefulness of the motion caused the beautiful Chinese hair pins, which resembled chopsticks, to clatter to the floor and Rei's beautiful raven hair tumbled down in thick, black curtain  
  
Rei mewed helplessly, his hands futilely clawing at Kai's, his deep golden and brown orbs wide with fright. After hearing the computer being bashed against the wall, he knew Kai was angry with him for reading his email, and he was terrified of what Kai was going to do to him. His breathing increased with his fear, until it was choking his throat, blocking the flow of air into his lungs. He panted, trying to draw in air, but none came. His grip on Kai tightening as he was suffocating.  
  
"REI!" Kai watched in horror as his love gasped for breath. He'd terrified his poor kitten into having an asthma attack. Quickly, he lay Rei down then dashed into his bedroom and grabbed the plastic puffer off of the bedside table. Falling hard on his knees, he took Rei into his arms, cradling his head against his chest as he held the rubber mask over his nose and throat, pressing down on the inhaler and sending a puff of medication into Rei. His kitten automatically inhaled deeply several times, shaking, before Kai took the mask away.  
  
Rei's eyes were closed, and his slender body was shaking. Kai shifted him closer against his chest, leaned low, and whispered into his ear. "Hush, kitten, you're okay now. Breathe. In. Out." Rei mewed almost inaudibly, and Kai held him so that the smaller boy could feel his own chest rising up and down. "Follow my breathe. In. Out. In. Out. There, hush, it's alright now." He soothed, Rei mewing softly.  
  
Rei was deep in a foggy haze. He was aware of the medication unclogging his air passage, then of a deep, rich, and silky voice telling him to breathe. In. Out. He tried, succeeding only a little. Then he was pulled against a wonderful wall of warmth, and the wall moved. Up and down. That deep, soothing voice cajoled him into following the walls movements. Up and down. In and out. Soon, he was breathing with the wall.  
  
But......walls didn't breathe. Cracking an eye open, Rei was face to face with a patch of soft blue cloth, and it was moving up and down as the firm muscles beneath it, the chest expanding and contracting with each breath of air. Chest? Gazing upwards, he met concerned ruby eyes. Kai.....Kai's chest. Kai's voice. Kai's arms. He was being held and soothed by Kai......Kai had saved him......but......Kai didn't want him.....Rei mewed, his head hurting in confusion, and buried his face against the chest that just a few seconds ago was warm and welcoming, and now was merely a place to hide as fresh tears burned his eyes.  
  
"Kitten, Rei, hush. That email was for Emily, not you. Something was wrong with Dizzi again. I love you, Kitten, more than words could ever say." Strong, sure hands rubbed his back, and Rei turned to peer at Kai with one golden eye.  
  
Kai wiped away the stray tears clinging to his kitten's lashes, then leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against Rei's forehead. "Koneko, how about you go fix your hair, and we try this again? I don't want anything else to ruin tonight." Rei paused for a moment before slowly nodding. Kai helped him to his feet, then he went back to his room to fix his make up and hair, and Kai went back into the hall to wait so they could start their night over.  
  
&&&&  
  
if u guyz want it, still one chappie left. next one will be full of fluff and sap, and you'll get to find out the huge (but good) surprise Kai has for Rei. reviews are always appreciated!! (and inspirational!) ^_____^ 


End file.
